project_beta_guardfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Felix Avery
Felix Avery Felix wurde in Missouri '''geboren. Ein Jahr später wurde er durch die Geburt seiner kleinen '''Schwester Paige zum großen Bruder. Er wuchs schnell in diese neue Rolle hinein und nimmt es ernst die Sicherheit und Gesundheit seiner Schwester zu bewahren. Sein Vater war nicht gerade der väterliche Typ, er trank sehr häufig und wurde dann gewalttätig. Obwohl seine Mutter eine liebevolle Seite hatte, schaffte sie es nicht ihre Kinder immer zu beschützen, den sie arbeitete oft um die Familie zu erhalten. Daher lernte Felix früh alleine für seine Schwester zu sorgen. Nachdem seine Mutter ihn und Paige am Bus verabschiedete sah er sie nie wieder. Die Geschwister starben offiziell während eines Busunglückes auf dem Weg zur Praktikumsstelle. Später finden Felix und Paige heraus, dass diese Nachricht ihrer Mutter das Herz brach. Wenige Wochen nach dem Busunglück starb sie an einer Drogenüberdosis. Felix entwickelte durch das Serum die Fähigkeit Elektrizität zu erzeugen und zu lenken'.' Als die Gruppe von den Wachmännern während ihrer ersten Flucht umstellt wurde, wagte einer der Männer es Paige zu fest anzupacken. Felix wollte sie verteidigen und den Mann beiseite schubsen. Dabei löste er ungewollt seine Fähigkeit aus und tötete den Mann weswegen er von den Wachmännern als einziger betäubt wurde'. T.J. und er wurden gefangen genommen und da Felix' kein mentales Schutzschild besaß wandelte Reed ihn''' kurze Zeit darauf. Felix lies T.J. zuvor schwören seine Schwester''' in seinem Namen zu beschützen, sollte er nicht lebend aus der Sache raus kommen. Sein Avatar ist ' Jesse Williams.' Sein Theme Song ist - unbekannt. Charakter Das erste Wort das man sucht wenn man Felix beschreiben möchte ist Fürsorglichkeit. Durch seine frühe Rolle als großer Bruder entwickelte Felix den Charakterzug andere beschützen zu wollen. Wie man in „Freakshow“ erfährt, hat er sich eine besonders beruhigende Stimmlage angeeignet um Paige davon abzuhalten sich zu fürchten, was auch gut bei anderen Menschen funktioniert. Diese starke Eigenschaft kommt als erstes durch als Reeds Manipulationen nachlassen. So folgt er Jolice als sie sich verstört und aufgelöst zurückzieht. Er hat einen Sinn dafür entwickelt, wenn Menschen Angst haben und jemanden brauchen der ihnen Trost spendet. Doch bringt ihn seine schützende Art auch in Schwierigkeiten. Insbesondere für jene die Schwächer sind als er, tritt er besonders energisch ein, denn Felix ist sehr selbstbewusst. Als die Situation in der Hafenlagerhalle beginnt zu eskalieren übernimmt er wie selbstverständlich mit Cara zusammen das Ruder und bringt alle in Sicherheit, obwohl sich einige weigern. Die Kombination aus Fürsorglichkeit und Selbstbewusstsein führt auch dazu, das er die Schuld auf sich nimmt, als es so aussieht als hätte Scarlett die Geige in „Ein hinterhältiger Plan“ gestohlen. Er weicht nicht davor zurück und selbst als Jolice ihn der Lüge bezichtigt fordert er sie lediglich dazu auf, ihn anzusehen statt den Schuldigen woanders zu suchen. Denn Felix besitzt ein ausgeglichenes und ruhiges Naturell. Dies gibt seinem Selbstbewusstsein eine starke Rückendeckung. Er äußert seine Vermutungen auch nicht immer gleich, sondern wartet erst ab was die Situation ergibt. Felix denkt meistens über alles doppelt nach, außer wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen werden muss. Auch davor schreckt er nicht zurück und beweist dadurch Führungsqualitäten. Diese Eigenschaften prägen Felix Charakter. Doch er hat auch eine andere Seite. Wenn die Menschen die ihm wichtig sind, und die er sich zu schützen schwor in Gefahr geraten', wird er schnell gewalttätig'. Der Mord an dem Wachmann, der Paige zu fest anpackte, war sicher nicht gewollt. Doch er wollte ihm wehtun und seine Fähigkeit hat sich von alleine dadurch freigesetzt. Wenn Felix wütend ist, wird er entweder sehr laut oder leise und berechnend. Besonders beim letzteren Fall sollte man sich extrem in Acht nehmen. Seine Beobachtungsgabe ist gut ausgeprägt. So ahnt er wohl als erster welche Fähigkeit T.J. entwickelte als sie aus dem Labor auszubrechen versuchen. Außerdem findet er an der Art wie Scarlett auf die gefundene Geige reagiert heraus, dass sie unschuldig ist. Felix ist wachsam und behält seine Umgebung und seine Mitmenschen genau im Auge. Das macht ihn nicht nur zu einem guten Anführer, sondern auch zu einem exzellentem Einzelkämpfer. Beziehungen Paiges ist Felix kleine Schwester. Im Moment indem er sie zum ersten Mal halten durfte entwickelte er sofort das Gefühl sie vor allem beschützen zu wollen. Die beiden stehen einander sehr nahe, da sie aus schwierigen Familienverhältnissen kommen. Felix ansonsten so unnahbarer Charakter verändert sich vollkommen wenn er mit seiner kleinen Schwester redet. Wenn jemand seiner Schwester auch nur droht, kriegt er es mit ihm zu tun. Er zögert nicht sie zu verteidigen und wird schnell wütend wenn er sieht dass sie in Gefahr ist. Seine eigene Sicherheit stellt er dann hinten an. Paige, die früher ein schüchternes Kind war, blühte durch das Wissen auf, das sie jemanden hatte auf den sie sich immer verlassen kann. Als Reeds Einfluss nachlässt kehren Felix erste Gedanken sofort zu Paige zurück und obwohl er viele Gedächtnislücken hat ist das erste das er tut nach ihr zu suchen. Felix und Cara's Beziehung basiert vor allem auf ihre Gemeinsamkeit von Reed kontrolliert zu werden. Die beiden kennen demnach kaum, da Felix kurz vor der Flucht gefangen genommen wurde. Ihre einzige gemeinsame Zeit als sie noch sie selbst waren beschränkt sich auf die wenigen Tage im Labor vor und direkt nach der Inijezierung des Serums. Später arbeiten sie zwar ständig zusammen und geben ein gutes Team ab, doch wird dies nur durch Reeds Manipulation aufrecht erhalten sodass sie sich furchtbar streiten als Felix langsam sein altes Selbst zurück gewinnt. Warum er sich befreien konnte und sie nicht, ist noch ungeklärt. Dennoch hat Felix einige Erinnerungen an seine Zeit unter Reeds Kontrolle und es ist ihm nicht egal was mit Cara geschieht, im Gegenteil, den sie teilten lange Zeit dasselbe Schicksal. Als Freunde kann man T.J. und Felix kaum bezeichnen. Die beiden werden vor der Flucht aus dem Labor gefangen genommen und während man T.J. weg sperrt weil Reed ihm nichts anhaben kann, wird Felix zu Reeds Marionette. Kurz zuvor ahnte er bereits was geschehen würde und bat T.J. trotz ihrer Komplikationen in der Vergangenheit, auf seine Schwester aufzupassen, falls er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage ist. T.J. verspricht es ihm. Felix persönliche Meinung über Reed ist noch unbekannt. Aber seine unzusammenhängenden Erinnerungen als er unter dessen Kontrolle stand dürften nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen. Marek kennt er zunächst nur flüchtig, doch als er in Not gerät weil er sich immer mehr an seine echtes Ich erinnert und nach Paige suchend im Institut herum irrt, helfen sie sich gegenseitig bis die Wachen und Reed sie wieder aufgreifen. Vincent und Hunter kennt Felix bislang nur als „Reeds Zombie“. Er respektiert Tebbe und Brock. Doch um seine Kameraden zu schützen lügt er sie an. Da er selbst lange Zeit von Reed manipuliert wurde, ahnt er auch als einer der ersten, das Noah noch immer unter Reeds Einfluss steht. Er kennt ihn bislang nur flüchtig als „Reeds Zombie“ York, Kendra, Scarlett und May hat Felix gerade erst angefangen kennen zu lernen. Trotzdem hilft er bereitwillig als eine wertvolle Geige verschwindet bei der Suche und schützt Scarlett als sie des Diebstahles bezichtigt wird. Als die Mission in der Hafenlagerhalle außer Kontroller gerät und Connor ihnen befielt zu fliehen, will Jolice zurück rennen um Yukiko zu holen. Sie glaubt Felix nicht, als er sagt Yukiko sei tot. Daher wirft er sie über die Schulter und nimmt sie einfach mit damit sie nicht durch Connors Explosion ums Leben kommt. Später als sie in Quarantäne sind wird merkbar, das Reeds Einfluss auf ihn bröckelt. Er folgt Jolice als er bemerkt dass sie von der Situation überfordert ist und versucht sie aufzubauen. Jolice ist überrascht fest zu stellen, dass Felix Charakter sich so verändert hat und begegnet ihm mit misstrauen. Sie argwöhnt Tücke hinter seinem Mitgefühl. Später als Felix sich für Scarlett einsetzt und lügt um sie zu schützen, beschuldigt Jolice ihn, ihr damit keinen Gefallen zu tun. Trotzdem bleibt Felix bei seiner Aussage und bewahrt Ruhe, was Jolice verwirrt und wütender macht. Sie ist es nicht gewohnt das ihr jemand auf so ruhige Art und Weise Konter bietet. Die Beziehung der beiden besteht hauptsächlich aus Argwohn und Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Als Jolice allerdings merkt das hinter all den merkwürdigen Ereignissen jemand ganz anderes steckt revidiert sie ihre Meinung über ihn komplett und obwohl sie es nicht gutheißt das er gelogen hat, schätzt sie sein Mitgefühl für andere. Wandlung durch Reed Felix wird in der zweiten Folge "Freakshow" gefangen genommen als es einer Gruppe Wachleuten gelingt die flüchtigen Jugendlichen einzukesseln. Während "Alphas & Betas" wird Felix von Reed gewandelt. Dies beeinflusst seinen Charakter und seine Gesinnung. Reed lässt die Charakterzüge, die er für günstig erachtet in den Vordergrund treten, während die anderen in den Hintergrund verschwinden und "ausgelöscht" erscheinen. Felix wahre Persönlichkeit befindet sich in diesem Zustand wie im Koma. Möglicherweise bekommt er mit, was der "andere Felix" tut, doch er kann nichts tun solange er unter Reeds Kontrolle ist. Durch Reeds Einfluss überwirft Felix Selbsbewusstsein jegliches Mitgefühl. Jegliche Zweifel an der Moral seiner Aktionen werden dadurch getilgt. So hat er kein Erbarmen Jake unter Strom zu setzen als er gerade durch die Wand geht und daraufhin dort stecken bleibt. Durch das Auslöschen jeglicher Rücksicht gelingt es Felix seine Fähigkeit viel stärker einzusetzen als es selbst die Wissenschaftler für möglich gehalten hätten. Er sprengt jegliche Erwartung. Gegnern gegenüber wird er schneller gewaltätig und verhöhnt Cara als sie versucht mit Jake vor ihm zu entkommen. Wenn er kämpft, kennt er keine Gnade. Dies wird auch deutlich als er mit Cara zusammen gegen Fawn, Wade und Alaric in Bulgarien kämpft. Doch auch in Alltagssituationen reagiert er manchmal über und droht schon bei kleineren Auseinandersetzungen mit einem heftigen Stromschlag. Dies macht ihn unberechenbar und lässt den Abstand zwischen ihm und den anderen Betas im Institut wachsen. Sein ruhiges Naturell und die scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, werden ebenfalls verstärkt, wodurch Felix ein schnelles und sicheres Auftreten hat. Er zögert keine Sekunde den Angriff am Hafen anzufangen und zieht die gesamte Elektrizität aus dem Gebäude in wenigen Sekunden. Zusammen mit dem Fakt, das er alles tut was Reed ihm befiehlt, wird er zu einem wertvollen Kämpfen in Dr. Wellingtons Reihen. Alle Erinnerungen an seine frühren Beziehungen zu den anderen Betas sind weg. Er kennt ihre Namen, und kann ihre Gesichter wiedererkennen, doch alles andere wurde von Reed gründlich weggesperrt. Felix erkennt nicht mal Paige wieder als sie sich während der Befreiungsaktion begegnen. Dies nimmt besonders Paige sehr mit. Fähigkeiten Felix kann Elekrizität erzeugen, umleiten und generell manipulieren. Nachdem die Jugendlichen aufwachen und im Institut gefangen sind, hebt Felix eine heruntergerissene Kamera auf, die darauf hin wieder funktioniert da er sie unabsichtlich wieder anschaltet. Dieser selbst erzeugte Strom kann so stark werden, das er damit andere Menschen töten kann. Dies ist allerdings nicht gewollt und wird nur durch starke Emotionen ausgelöst. Zudem braucht Felix anfangs Körperkontakt zu der Person die er unter Strom setzten will. Später, nach der Wandlung durch Reed, lernt er seine Fähigkeiten viel besser zu kontrollieren. Er schafft es Jake unter Strom zu setzten ohne ihn dabei zu töten und lernt auch Blitze außerhalb seines Körpers zu Formen und sie anderen entgegen zu schleudern. Felix lernt auch die Stromstärke zu variieren, sodass nicht jeder Treffer tödlich sein muss, sondern den Gegner auch betäuben kann. Durch Reeds Training lernt er sogar Elektrizität von außerhalb anzuziehen und einzusaugen. Er nimmt den gesamten Strom vom Hafengelände auf, sodass die Lagerhalle stockdunkel wird und es ihnen leichter macht die Zielobjekte zu trennen und anzugreifen. Felix hat noch lange nicht sein völliges Potential erreicht, auch wenn es durch Reed nahe an die Perfektion heran reicht. Nachdem der Einfluss von Reed nach lässt könnte er etwas davon eingebüßt haben. Auftreten in Project BETA-Guard Freakshow Felix hält sich zunächst aus den meisten Diskussionen raus und redet beruhigend auf Paige ein, die durch die ganze Situation ziemlich verstört ist. Die beiden überlegen wie sie aus der Sache wieder raus kommen und Paige bemerkt, Felix Fähigkeit als dieser sich mit einer ausgebrochenen Kamera beschäftigt. Als es ihnen gelingt den Raum zu verlassen, schlägt Felix vor das sie zusammen bleiben sollten. Doch ihre Flucht wird bald bemerkt und als die Wachen sie umzingeln und einer nach Paige greift um sie fest zu halten geht Felix wütend dazwischen. Er tötet den Wachmann versehentlich woraufhin die anderen das Feuer eröffnen und er betäubt zusammen bricht. Die Befreiungsaktion Felix steht vollkommen unter Reeds Kontrolle. Er erkennt nicht mal Paige wieder als sie im Fahrstuhl von ihm, Fynn und Reed gestellt werden. Später findet er Cara und Jake und jagt ihnen hinter her. Er erwischt Jake und setzt ihn unter Strom woraufhin dieser bewustlos in der Wand hängen bleibt. Cara stellt sich ihm zum Kampf sodass die anderen entkommen können, was jedoch mit Caras Gefangennahme endet. Weitere Betas Felix und Cara werden nach Ungarn gebracht um dort nach Fawn zu suchen. Die beiden suchen zusammen mit dem Einsatztrupp die Gegend ab und finden eine Scheune. Dort überraschen sie Fawn, Wade und Alaric. Er setzt die beiden Betas unter Strom. Der Kampf nimmt überhand und die Scheune stürzt zusammen. In diesem Durcheinander verlieren sie die Spuren der Zielobjekte. Die Jagd Felix ist im neuen Hauptinstitut zusammen mit den anderen Betas die Dr. Wellington für seine Sache manipuliert hat. Allerdings halten sich die anderen von ihm fern. Als Jolice sich mit ihm anlegen will, erntet sie einen schwachen Stromschlag zur Warnung. Cara und Felix werden ausgewählt um mit Brock's Team die entlaufenen Betas in der Hafenlagerhalle einzufangen. Zusammen mit Scarlet soll Felix seinen alten "Kameraden" Ryan einfangen. Die Situation eskaliert und Connor ruft zum Rückzug. Felix befiehlt Scarlett zu gehen. Er lenkt Ryan ab und folgt ihr dann so schnell wie möglich. Als er begreift was Connor vor hat, schnappt er sich Jolice, die sich weigert jemanden zurück zu lassen und läuft mit den anderen zum Hubschrauber zurück. Sie entkommen der Explosion. Quarantäne Felix bemerkt das Jolice mit der Situation in der Quarantäne überfordert ist und folgt ihr um sie aufzumuntern. Hier wird deutlich, das Reeds Manipulation bröckelt. Wodurch dies ausgelöst wird bleibt unklar. Konfrontation Das Schwinden von Reeds Einfluss auf Felix wird merkbar. Er streitet mit Cara in der Cafeteria und erinnert sich an Paige. Beunruhigt über die unbekannten Erinnerungen und Eindrücke läuft er durch das Institut um nach seiner Schwester zu suchen. Dabei läuft er Marek über den Weg. Er erklärt ihm, das Paige nicht hier ist, doch bevor sie sich weiterhin unterhalten können werden sie von den Wachleuten angegriffen und außer Gefecht gestzt. Als Felix wieder zu sich kommt, ist er an eine Liege geschnallt in einem Untersuchungszimmer untergebracht. Reed schickt seine Leute, Noah, Hunter und Vincent los, um heraus zu finden warum Felix sich von Reeds Manipulationen befreien konnte. Auch Jolice sieht ihn so zum ersten Mal. Ein hinterhältiger Plan Felix wird in Brock's Team integriert und fragt sich warum Cara nicht auch wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Die Alphas nehmen an er erinnere sich an nichts mehr und die anderen Betas werden angewiesen ihn nicht auf die Zeit während der Manipulation anzusprechen um zu verhindern das er versucht wieder jemanden zu schaden. York bittet ihn, bei der Suche nach Mareks Geige zu helfen und Felix stimmt zu. Zusammen mit Jolice, Scarlet, York und May zieht er los. Er weiß noch nicht genau wie er sich in der Gegenwart der anderen benehmen oder fühlen soll, da zumindest Jolice ihm noch misstraut. Scarlet findet die Geige in ihrem Spind und ist schockiert. Als Jolice zurück kommt sagt Felix er habe die Geige gestohlen und dort versteckt um den Verdacht auf Scarlet zu lenken. Er glaubt nicht das sie es war und will sie mit dieser Aussage schützen. Auch vor Brock bleibt er bei dieser Aussage, woraufhin er fürs Erste auf sein Zimmer gebracht wird, mit der Anweisung dieses nicht zu verlassen. Felix weiß das er mehrere Monate lang sein Gedächtnis verloren hat und durchsucht sein Zimmer um heraus zu finden was passiert ist. Zitate "Das ist ein Albtraum..." "Das... wird sich sicher alles nur als verdammte Freakshow entpuppen." "Die Wand ist vielleicht nur ein Hologramm." "Versuch... sie wegzuschmeißen so richtig mit kraft dahinter..." "Ich meine... der da...kann ja nicht mal seine klamotten anbehalten... kaum auszudenken was passiert wenn er einen menschen mitnimmt...durch die wand meine ich...." "Hey, Hände weg von meiner Schwester!" "Eindringlinge auf flur 3.1" "Glaubst du eine Tür wird mich davon abhalten meinem Befehl folge zu leisten? "Geh mir besser aus dem Weg" "Verdammt nochmal Cara was ist passiert?!" "Du weißt wer ich bin? Weißt du wo paige ist?!" "Holt mich hier raus" "Hör auf sie anzusehen... sieh mich an! Ich bin der Schuldige" "Wie es aussieht kann man reed nicht so leicht abschütteln " Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:BETA Guards